Fullmetal Alchemist at Hogwarts!
by Maximum Ride12345
Summary: Edward Elric couldn't believe what Roy set him up for, his mouth seriously dropped. Turning around he demand with wide panic eyes "How in this god forsaken world, did these two appear out of no where!" The only reply he got was "Its from magic Mr.Elric , Its from magic." Hee want to find out what happens click and read xD! Book five Harry Potter and after FMA series.
1. Prologe - Let it Begin

**Hello everyone! This is my second fanfiction I wrote I hope that you all enjoy it!**

**All rights go to Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter Order of the Phoenix!**

**Please Enjoy!**

Edward Elric was not in a good mood at all. Sighing he pushed his way through the crowded platform and onto the awaiting train his superior Colonel Roy Mustang, only hours ago ordered him to aboard.

* * *

(flashback)

_The door to Colonel Roy Mustang's office burst open and Ed stomped right on in with his brother protesting loudly behind him._

"_Ok Colonel Bastard! I had enough of you treating me like some dog!_

_Alphonse meanwhile scowled his brother "Ni-San!_

_Roy sighed rubbing his forehead and muttered "Don't we all?"_

_Riza Hawkeye covered a smile but didn't say anything. Roy stood placing his hands on top of his desk he raised his voice and said "Are you done yet Fullmetal?" _

_Ed glared at him and snapped back "Are You?"_

"_I would if you would just set down and stop acting like a child."_

_Ed reluctantly did so, propping his feet up on the small coffee table within the center of the room._

_Roy sighed again shaking his head. "Ok listen up runt, you have a mission requested from a man from another different country of the name Albus Dumbledore to protect a boy named Harry James Potter and attend the school called Hogwarts._

_Ed so far said nothing and stared at Roy to continue. Doing so Roy took a deep breath and handed Ed a folder._

"_Within that folder is more information on the mission itself, the school Hogwarts, and the boy Harry Potter."_

"_Moving along to more important matters."_

_Roy sat down from his pacing and look at Ed who sat up looking at him in return._

"_You will being doing this mission alone Fullmetal, your brother Alphonse is not allowed to come with you."_

_Ed stood quickly slamming his hands down on the table yelling "Your insane Mustang! I can't leave behind Alphonse he just got his body back!"_

_Alphonse looking up from were he was setting said quietly "No. He's right Ed, I still need to get used to moving my muscles I would slow you down or cause problems if something where to happen."_

_Ed turned to look at his brother and said weakly "Al...I..-"_

_Alphonse smiled at him and replied "I be ok promise, I go back to Resembol for a while and visit with Winry and maybe go see Teacher."_

_Both boys shuddered on the thought of that, but Ed slowly nodded his head._

"_Good to have that settled out." Roy spoke again after the boys fell silent._

_Glancing back to Ed he said "To make things easier for you Fullmetal I'll have Major Armstrong go with him."_

_Ed again just nodded and look at the folder in his hands Roy handed to him earlier. Roy then asked Alphonse to go outside for a minute and Alphonse did hesitantly doing so._

_After the door closed Roy turned his attention back on to his subordinate, "Also Ed don't go revealing your automail or alchemy unless absolutely necessary or the time calls for it understand?"_

_Ed salute Roy replying "Sir!"_

"_Good and on the other hand if I were you I make your goodbyes to Alphonse fast because-_

_Mustang looked over his shoulder to the clock on the wall,smirked, turned around back to Ed finishing "-because you only have three hours to pack and go."_

_Ed cursed and raced out the door with a surprised Alphonse struggling to keep up after him._

"_Be sure to right me a report once you get there shorty!" Mustang yelled after him to only be cursed at._

_Riza looked out the window to the two boys running or more like failing to get to the exit and said worryingly to Mustang "Is this mission ok for Edward to go on?"_

_Mustang crossed his hands and replied gravely "We can only hope so Lieutenant Hawkeye. We can only hope so."_

_(Flashback ended)_

* * *

Edward snapped out of the flashback as the train signaled it would be leaving soon by a loud horn sound of "_Hoot" "Hoot"_

He picked his luggage bag of the ground and jumped on to the train as it begun to move.

Stumbling along the narrow aisle he found an empty seat and sat close to the window sighing.

As Ed looked out the window to see Central City disappearing slowly, it he couldn't help rubbing his automail arm in some sort of comfort when he knew he wouldn't be seeing Al for a while.

It ate at him though as he kept thinking of his brothers face and the pain grew in his chest to were he had to force himself to stop thinking about it.

Leaning his head against the cold train window he though of nothing as his eyes began to drop. Except for his brother Alphonse and the mission that lied ahead of him at the next stop.

* * *

**What do you guys think, pretty good right?**

**Sorry if it is short but I promise to make the other chapter longer.**

**But guess what? You'll be meeting Dumbledore and a few others in the next chapter!**

**Let me know if you have any ideas to help the story progress and last but not lest...**

**Rate and REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 1- Welcome to HQ Fullmetal part1

u

**Holy smokes you guys! I only just recently published the first chapter and its getting likes like... crazy! Lol!**

**As an award I decided to write the second one for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward Elric woke with a jolt as the train slowed to a halt, and he accidentally ended up smacking his head against the window he was sleeping on as a result. Cursing under his breath he rubbed the forming bump on his forehead and stood wobbling, still half asleep.

Grabbing his luggage he silently exited the train and looked around at the train station platform he now stood on with awe. This country of London, England was more advanced than he thought, moving out of the way of the on coming crowd he looked around taking his in surroundings. People moved quickly either chatting loudly on what looked like a portable telephone. Or rushing to get to there assigned train before it left without them.

Ed watch with interest, as women scold her two young sons that were fighting over a piece of candy. The women spoke something to them, Ed couldn't make out, smiling as she did so. The boys nodded rubbing there eyes looked at one other and to Ed amazement broke the candy in half and split it among the both of them.

The women laughed taking her two young boys hands and lead them to there awaiting train, to there awaiting destination. Ed watched them go dazed. The scene happened to bring upon a memory Ed at the moment couldn't grasp on to, but left him with a feeling of loneliness and an longing for his brother Alphonse.

" Mr. Elric ?"

Ed jumped in surprise and turned around quickly. A man in what seemed to be very worn and tattered robes was standing a few feet in front of him. He had a dark grayish look to his shaggy hair, his eyes were a bright hazel but had a dull tired look to them. His face needed a shave due to the small stubbles of hair poking out, and the man in Ed's opinion looked like he needed a good meal, due to his skinny fragile looking body, going unnoticed even by his baggy out layer attire. His skin also had a rather unusual paleness to it like if he been living underground for his entire life.

Tensing Ed straightened and looked the man into his eyes unflinching before coolly replying "Yes?"

The man smiled at him and said gently "Relax I am no enemy of yours. My name is Remus Lupin I come from Dumbledore to pick up, a boy named Edward Elric. That is you correct?"

Ed scowled at him growling, "I'm no boy, and ya I'm Edward Elric the one the old man requested for."

Lupin stared at him confused "Requested?"

Ed almost hit himself, he had forgotten his warning Mustang told him to keep his military background ,mission ,alchemy ,automail a secret for now.

"Never mind. Anyways where is Dumblydore I thought he was picking me up here?"

Lupin smiled and as he was guiding Ed out of King Cross Station he explained to Ed that there was a change of plains and he was going to a place called number twelve, Grimmauld Place were he guessed Dumbledore was staying, however did not rise the question up.

They arrived in a neighborhood that looked like it need a major fixer up, the houses lined closely together were peeling off there outer layer of white paint. Even some of the windows in Ed's opinion needed to be replaced. The black metal fence surrounding each house was rusting a multiple vines were growing around it, added to the untrimmed lawn and leaves spreaded all over the yellow dying grass, not to mention the weeds. Despite that there were lights shinning out of a few of them and you could hear the distant chatter.

Squinting up at the building he searched for number twelve only to be stuck in between the numbers ten and eleven. Shooting a look at Lupin he raised his eyebrows and questioned "Are we at the right address?"

Lupin pulling a stick from beneath his robes smiled and said "Of course we are, this might seem confusing for now Mr. Elric but trust me it well clear up once we are inside.

"Its Ed, and sure right." Ed wasn't in the mood at the moment to argue with the man he just met, step out of the way.

Lupin did something Ed wasn't expecting to happen, all he did was raise his stick, mumble something, and "_poof"_ the building began stretching apart from were ten and elven were. The next thing Ed caught himself doing was staring opened mouth at, well, number twelve Grimmauld Place which was not there before.

Advancing on Lupin, Ed grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hissed "What did you just do?!"

Smiling Lupin said "I told you before Ed, it well make sense once we are inside. Its not a good idea to be chatting out in the open like this."

Ed dropped Lupin staring at his back as he made his way up the steps with his luggage mind racing _"That man just did a human transmutation or something without equivalent exchange...what is going on here..."_

* * *

Ed couldn't believe what he was witnessing, as he and Lupin made it down a creepy, dark, silent hall way into a nosy kitchen. Pictures moved along within there frames pointing at him as he passed, people within the kitchen chatted loudly not aware of his presence yet. A man with a scarred face and what looked like a fake eye that moved was scowling a women who could change her appearance with... is a that a _stick?!_ A plump rather cheerful women was bustling in the kitchen making food. At the table sat a man who was asleep on top of the table also wearing rags, setting next to him were five men. One man was laughing he had a handsome face with black shoulder length hair streaked with gray, his dark blue eye flashed with mischief and happiness. To Ed he reminded him of a dog wagging his tail at everyone who passed.

Next to him was a rather dark skinned man wearing purple robes, chuckling at the red headed man across from him wearing a polo shirt and kakis. In the middle of the table were what seemed to be brothers that didn't look anything like each other. One had a Goth looking appearance about him, he had rather dark red hair pulled back in a pony tail. He had a ear piercing in his left hair that looked like a fang and wore a lose dark red with strips crew neck long sleeved shirt and dark jeans. To also Ed's amazement he was also playing with a stick.

The other sibling had short ear length wavy light brown hair, his light green eyes shone with fire and passion about something. He wore a light grey t-shirt that showed rather he wanted it to or not muscular arms with a bandage wrapped tightly around his left bicep and light colored jeans. They were talking among each other in the middle of the table.

At the end of the table sat a group of teens around his age. There was a total of five teens; two girls and three boys. He immediately knew the four red heads were siblings. There was two identical red hair twins, who laughed at the other red hair boy setting with him currently flushing red matching his hair color. They had a green-bluish eye color, one twin wore a green sweater and the other a dark orange that clashed horribly with his hair, both wore kakis and had several freckles. The other red hair boy had hazel eyes, not as many freckles, and wore a dark blue sweater and jeans. He was currently chewing the twins out for something who just looked at him and laughed together. The darker long haired female sibling had green piercing eyes that seemed to stare right through you. She was propping her hand up with her hand as she lazily watched her brother argue laughing or saying something every so often.

She wore a maroon long sleeved shirt three sizes to big for her revealing the straps of a black under shirt and sweat pants that were a dark grey. The other girl had light bushy brown hair and light brown eyes. When she smiled Ed saw she had small straight white teeth and a light tan, she too was propping her head up with her hand. She had a rather thin face but a bright smile, she wore a long light pink turtle neck with black shorts and no shoes. What got Ed the most was the large fluffy cat setting in her crossed legs.

"Well?" Lupin whispered to him scooting past were Ed was standing.

"Well what?" He hissed confused.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Not until I met Dumbledore, not to be rude or anything but how can I trust you?"

Lupin sighed and looked down at the floor "You got a point there Ed, I mean I can be asking you the same question."

"I-" Ed was cut of my a hand being placed upon his shoulder, and a rather soothing gentle voice saying

"Mr. Elric I'm glad you got her safely and Lupin thank you for escorting him here for me."

Lupin smiled and replied "No problem Albus."

Ed turned around and looked up an old man with a long silver beard stood behind him. He was looking at Ed with light blue eyes behind half mooned spectacles with interest and amusement. He was wearing light blue and white matching robes, in which in Ed's opinion fit him really well.

Ed came to attention and saluted Dumbledore the man that called him here saying loudly "Sir, Edward Elric State Alchemist of Astremis Military, Fullmetal Alchemist. Reports as Ordered!"

And just when Ed was going to drop his salute the shouting began.

* * *

**Well What do Ya think?**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but my friends it is time to start stirrings things up a bit! xD**

**Rate and review and don't forget I am open for any ideas that might help the story progress on.**

**(smiles widely, bows and laughs while walking off...)**


	3. Chapter 3-Welcome to HQ Fullmetal part 2

**Its that time again my friends for another chapter!**

**Exciting is it not? Ok then lets go!**

**I do not own FullMetal or Harry Potter.**

* * *

FIFLTHY HALF BLOODS! FREAKS! SCUM! HOW DARE YOU ENTIRE WITHIN THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-

Ed nearly fell over with shock looking over at the moth-eaten velvet curtains he spotted earlier, had flown apart revealing a window, no _picture!_ Of a women wearing a black cap screaming as if she gone through hell and back.

She was drooling, her eyes rolling around so fast it made Ed nauseous, her yellowing skin was stretched and taut as she wailed. Because of this it made the other portraits yell and wail along with her.

Clutching his turning stomach he glanced at Dumbledore only to find the man as disappeared. Thudding footsteps and multiple shouts of the man he saw earlier with long black hair, the women in the portrait spotted him and screamed louder, HOW DARE YOU BLOOD TRAITOR, ABOMINATION, SHAME OF MY FLESH LET A CREATURE LIKE HIM ENTIRE MY HOUSE HOLD. LOWER THAN-

Whatever the women was going to finish saying never had a chance to, when Lupin and the black haired man finally manage to close the godforsaken curtains, the man turned smiling at Edward and said sarcastically "Well boy you gotten the pleasure of anybody in this household to meet my mother before meeting me."

Ed studied the man for a second and demanded "Who the hell are you, and what in the name of Truth is going on here!?"

Sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes he replied grimly "My name Sirius Black and we Mr. Elric have some talking to do."

Ed gulped nervously but didn't let it show, instead he grinned at Sirius saying "Sure why not?"

Sirius glanced at Lupin who nodded and slipped into the kitchen. Reaching out Sirius grabbed Ed's flesh shoulder and guided him to what he guessed the living room or some sort of basement, the only source of light was a fireplace and a single burning candle. Around were multiple ugly mismatching chairs and a single wooden table in between them.

Ed sat down but didn't relax he kept his body tense not prepared for what was to come. He could see Sirius doing the same except his eyes were fixed on Ed, while Ed was constantly looking around not knowing what was going to happen.

_"Screw that Colonel Bastard if I end up thrown in jail or beaten the crap out of me by a bunch of people who's pictures move and scream, and wield sticks that performed random human transmutations without explanation to the laws of Equivalent Exchange as weapons, I will kick his flaming no good but into next promotion week."_

Since Ed was in deep thought of how to get Mustang back he didn't realize that more people entered the room. However a deep growl from Moody broke his train of thought.

"Back to reality boy?"

Ed shot a look at him and smirked "Naa never was and never will be."

Sirius stood gave Moody a look and said "Before we start I think introductions are in order."

Moody rolled his eyes "My names Alastor Moody, I have a special talent for putting dangerous people in there place." He looked at Ed, his fake eye seemed to wiz around in its socket staring at Ed as if it could see his soul.

Ed gave a fake bow and sarcastically replied "Wow I now know to never get on your bad side."

The young pale heart shaped face women, who he saw changing appearances earlier smiled, pushing Moody playfully out of the way she said happily "Wotcher, boy my name is- she shuddered for a moment before continuing-Nymphadora Tonks, however call me Tonks ok?"

The tall black wizard behind her bowed and introduced himself as Kingsley Shacklebolt. The two gingered headed couple were both Molly and Arthur Weasley who smiled reassuringly at him.

"You know Lupin, and well I guess I can introduce myself again, I am Sirius Black.

They all looked at him and Edward sighed running a hand through is messy braid he tiredly replied "Edward Elric, nice to meet you."

"Ok then Edward," Sirius said gently setting back down "Why don't you explain why you are here?"

Ed sighed again so much for going under cover opening his mouth to reply he was once again cut of by a familiar voice. "He is the new transfer student from the country called Amesteris." Everyone turned around and there once again was Albus Dumbledore standing at the door way smiling at everyone.

"But that doesn't explain why the boy is exactly here!" Moody exclaimed angrily, marching over to Edward he yelled "The boy has metal limbs Albus!" "Metal limbs!"

Ed was slightly surprised looking at Moody he demanded "How do you know I have automail?"

Moody pointed to his fake eye, and said coolly "I can see everything ! There is no point in hiding anything from me!"

Before Ed could reply Moody continued loudly "He has scars a person at his age should not even have! Maybe even more than me!"

Turning to face Ed Moody cried "I can show you too!" Ed not knowing what to expect as the man drew his stick and shouted something he couldn't understand with a flash of light and a scream. Ed found himself standing in the middle of that half lighten basement, without his red coat of black jacket and shirt to protect him, since they laid shredded on the floor. His bare chest was exposed showing the people in the room the horrors he has been through.

His automail arm gleamed and reflected the light of in the room, the multiple scars he got in battle or do to his own faults stood out against his pale slightly tan skin. Especially the scar Envy gave him, due to when he stabbed Ed with his arm through his stomach and out his back.

Everyone was silent, nobody moved not even Dumbledore. Ed let his eyes trail to the ground and growled "You have enough proof yet?"

No one answered him, probably feeling guilty on what they saw. Ed smacked the stick out of Moody hand and got into his face, "Listen to me Scar Face do that again I swear on Truth himself I will kill you. You have no right to stick your crooked assed nose into something that doesn't even concern you."

Shoving him roughly a side he turned and advanced on Dumbledore, "And you Old Man better god damn tell me what in the world is going on now!"

Dumbledore calmly looked down at the steaming Edward Elric. Then looking at everyone else he quietly spoke," The boy you see here is not your average teenager. He comes from a country once held up with war and pain. Mr. Elric indeed is in the military, the military of Amestris that is, as a State Alchemist. I do not know how he has received metal prosthetics, however he is not a threat in any means so far. On another note he will be attending Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry as a transfer student representing his country, and to help protect Harry Potter from Lord Voldemort."

Dumbledore sighed peacefully once he finished then added "Any questions?"

"How in the world is the little boy allowed to be in the military!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"WHO YOU CALLING LITTLE LADY!" Ed roared arms raised he advanced towards Mrs. Weasley until intercepted by Sirius, who held the thrashing boy back.

"I do not know the reason myself, Mr. Elric?" Dumbledore called calmly over to where Sirius and Lupin were holding the blond down.

Ed stop thrashing and coldly replied "My own personal reasons I am not ready to discuss yet."

Anybody else?" Dumbledore called.

"Yeah, Dumbledore mentioned something about a state alchemist, does he mean relate anything to alchemy?" Lupin asked hesitantly.

Ed snorted "Yeah I am an achemist, the dog of the military as most people take it."

"But I thought alchemy was a dead art?" Tonks questioned confused.

Ed looked at her and said darkly "Lady I don't know where you heard that wrong, but that is completely false, alchemy is a science. Anybody can do it, and it is everywhere."

"So you can create gold out of nothing and make the fountain of youth?" Moody asked curiously.

To everyone surprise Edward laughed and said " You can't because number one its illegal, and two it throws of the economy and how it works. Also the story about creating the fountain of youth is just an old wifes tale."

"Then what the deal on Nicholas Fammal's Philosopher's Stone?" Once these words left Kingsley mouth all hell broke loss.

"THAT BASTARD WHOEVER HE IS HOW DARE HE DO SOMETHING SO SICK! HOW DARE HE CREATE SUCH A STONE AS THAT ONE! HOW DARE HE, ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON HIM...!"

"Mr. Elric please calm down!" Dumbledore shouted.

It took everybody in the room several minutes to calm him down. Then they asked him what was the big deal out of him losing control.

"You want to know?" Edward snapped hanging helplessly in the air by his ankle. "Its because the ingredients to make one is _human lifes!"_

Everyone gasped looking at Dumbledore. He held up a hand and said "Mr. Fammal created the fake Philosopher's Stone, he did not and I repeat _did not use human lifes to create one."_

Ed glared at Dumbledore before saying "He didn't use human life's?"

"He did not." Dumbledore replied.

After a moment of silence Edward yelled " OK Old Man your turn, spill everything about this place now!"

Chuckling Dumbledore kindly replied "Not everything yet Mr. Elric but i'll give you the basic understanding of what is going on."

Gesturing to the people in the room Dumbledore continued " These people here and many more are part of an organization called The Order Of The Phoenix, in which I founded to help stop a man called Tom Riddle or now known as Lord Voldemort." People flinched but Dumbledore didn't stop " Unlike the country where you come from we specialize not in alchemy, but with magic."

Edward again surprised everyone when he bursted out laughing. Between waves of laughter Ed wheezed "You...Got...To...Be...Kidding... Me!...Magic...is...Impossible!" Then he lost it.

"Oh?" Dumbledore said over Ed's laughter "Was the entering of Grimmauld Palace, the portraits, Moody's...ehm...uncalled for representation, not good enough?"

Ed wiped his eyes laughter dying down he smirked and replied "It's not possible old man, magic is not real it has no laws contributing to Equivalent Exchange."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows "Who said magic needs laws such as thoughs?"

"Science, logic, physics, Truth that's what!"

Shaking his head Dumbledore replied " Magic is Magic Mr. Elric."

Pointing his wand to the small wooden table, it immediately was set on fire underneath were Ed was hanging. Edward cursed loudly waving his arms widely at the flames to go away. But before he could feel the painful heat, the flames vanished as soon as they came.

Dumbledore looked at Ed questioningly and waved his wand again setting the upside down Ed right side up again with a new and repaired long sleeved black shirt and red coat.

Ed was speechless looking up with wide eyes of shock and disbelieve he stuttered "W-what w-was that?"

Putting his wand back into his sleeve he replied gently " Its Magic, Mr. Elric Its Magic."

Wiping his hands on his pants Ed breathed " Do I have that trait?"

Dumbledore nodded his head and said " I believe you do that is why I have asked you to be a transfer student at my school."

"Do you know where I got this from?"

Dumbledore eyes twinkled with amusement "Why on one of you parents side I believe, know I must be going Molly, Sirius, everyone I leave in your hands for know." Turning to Edward he added "We will talk more at school, so until then I bed you farewell." Winking his eye at Edward he spun on his heal and in a blink of an eye was gone.

Silence lingered in the room, breaking at multiple sounds of growling stomachs. Smiling Mrs. Weasley rolled up her sleeves and cheerfully said "Lets go down and eat!"

The mood lightened a little bit after that, as they made there way back up the stairs and into the hallway Moody apologized to Ed, how forgave him in return, and Tonks even offered to take his luggage to his room. Ed declined politely though and said he would rather keep it with his for now. Stepping into the warm, food smelling kitchen, where the ginger siblings sat talking still along with the bushy haired girl and what Ed guessed to be other Order members, he smiled thinking of home.

* * *

**Well my friends this is where we leave of for know, but don't worry it will eventually get better, I promise!**

**In the next chapter Ed starts his studying on magic for school, befriends the Weasley siblings and Hermione, and meets the legendary Harry Potter.**

**Hee Hee I know you want more I am working as hard as I can for ya 'all.**

**Rate and Review! Also any ideas for the story are welcomed and suggestions on how to make it better! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4- A very Harry, and Friends?

**Hi everyone!**

**Today is the day I say you get another chapter!**

**So smile and don't look down because...!**

**The fun of a new chapter has just begun!**

**Hope you enjoy from yours truly!**

**I do not own FullMetal or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Edward carefully snuck around the sleeping body of the boy he meet yesterday at dinner. Ron Weasley. He didn't really know the boy besides the light conversation that went between them over were Ed came from and what his name was.

However Ed at the time wasn't really concerned, his main goal at the moment was to find someplace to workout and not be bothered, until the sun rose.

Opening the door he slipped silently out of the room he was sleeping in, out into the hallway. Looking around quickly to make sure nobody but himself was there, he bolted to the stairs inwardly cursing as his automail foot made countless steps creak loudly. He passed the moving portraits that seemed to be sleeping at them time and stopped at the front door.

The biggest challenge yet was only a few feet in front of him.

Moody was sleeping right in front of the door way, in what Edward guessed,he looked as if he was keeping watch and fell asleep by accident. Cursing silently Edward backed out of the main hallway and back up the stairs.

He climbed all the way up until the stairs led to no more and headed to the nearest window. Yanking it open he hopped onto the window seal and started to climb up the side of the wall. With minimal difficulty he pushed himself up onto the roof and wiped the sweat he seemed to collect from the climb off. A slight breeze played with his braded hair as he looked out over the view of the city, over the roof tops of buildings, and finally leaving his eyes on the mountains were the sun was still not quite fully rising yet.

_'Al'_ he thought longingly as he started at the mountains. His brother was on the other side of them, however no matter how much he wanted to break away from all this magic nonsense he couldn't because he new he had a job to get done. And once that job is completed he would go home and see Alphonse. Heck Alphonse would be the first person Ed would see once he got back, then he would confront Mustang.

Smiling slightly at the thought of an enrage Mustang and a laughing Alphonse seemed to awaken Edwards inner determined reckless self and so with the smile still on his face Edward dropped to the ground and began his workout session Teacher set out for him with his own personal spin on it.

* * *

Harry paced his darkened bedroom completely stressed out and frustrated. The number of days he been locked inside Dudley's second bedroom seemed to be endless and Harry lost track of them anyways. However the number of days he broke the Wizardry law, performed magic in front of his cousin to save them both from a dementors attack, sent numerous letters telling him to control his behavior and temper, plus not to leave the household no matter what seemed like an eternity.

Sighing he flopped down on his messy bed covering his eyes with his forearm he listened to Hedwigs random hoots or shuffling around in her cage and the sound of his stomach growling and whining in hunger.

Then he remembered that he sent Hedwig off with three letters to Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger his two best friends and his godfather and innocent criminal Sirius Black demanding for decent answers.

Setting up he glanced over at his cage and groaned, there was nothing in side of the cage.

_'Great',_ he thought flopping back down covering his eyes again _'Know I am imaging things, can things get any better?'_

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by his uncle entering his bedroom, looking slowly up at him Harry observed the figure of his Uncle Vernon.

He was as large as ever, wearing one of his best suits Harry found extremely ugly, and bore an expression of enormous smugness that made his blonde mustache rise a few inches to wear it needed to be.

"We're going out," he said glaring down at Harry.

"Sorry?"

"We-that is to say, your aunt, Dudley, and I - are going out."

Harry laying back down not caring replied dully "Fine have fun."

"You are not to leave your bedroom while we are away."

"Like I could."

You are not to touch the television, the stereo, or any of our possessions."

"Like I would."

"Your not to steal food from the fridge."

"Bummer."

"I am going to lock your door."

"You do that."

Uncle Vernon glared again at Harry, clearly suspicious of the lack of an argument, before finally stepping out slamming the door behind him.

Harry heard the key turn in the lock, the sound of his uncle thundering down the stairs, another slammed door, a car engine roaring to life and it sweeping out of the drive. Then it was again silence.

Harry sighed closing his eyes he listen to the noises the house made when the Dursley's were gone. When Harry felt himself floating above nothing except suspended misery.

Then as if somebody flicked on a light switch, Harry bolted right up out of his bed when he heard the crash in the kitchen below.

* * *

"Come on mate you know better than that."

"Yea Edward that was pretty lame."

"Mom literally yelled at you louder than Sirius's mom does when she in a bad mood."

"Was it really that necessary?"

Ed not being able to take the crowding and repeated negative comments yelled.

"OK OK I get it! Know can you guys stop crowding me?"

Edward sighed at the Weasley siblings and Hermione as they sat in the bedroom Ed currently was switched to. He rubbed his sore cheek grumpily avoiding there eyes.

*FlashBack*

_Edward grunted in pain as he did his handstand pushups one handed on his thumb. The sun was fully up by now, and he not stopping felt the sweat pour off of him like water. Before he had a chance to jump over to his other hand, a loud voice distracted him._

"_ELRIC WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"_

_Falling over in surprise he felt an invisible force drag him down. Thrashing against it with no chance of escape he found himself hanging up in front of numerous members of the order and a very angry Mrs. Weasley._

_Looking sheeply at a red faced he raised his hand in greeting saying "Hello Mrs. Weasley nice morning isn't it?" The other Order members flinched and looked away giving low "oohs" _ and hisses _of sympathy as Mrs. Weasley smacked him fully across the face, and well as everyone can pretty much guess the yelling_ began.

_*Flashback end*_

Ed rubbed his swollen red cheek subconsciously as the Weasley's stared at him when they thought he wasn't looking. Rolling his eyes, Ed flopped down onto the floor laying on his back.

"So what do you guys want, its not like your being forced to stay in here." Ed spoke dully as he traced circular patterns on the ceiling with his eyes.

Hermione being brave cleared her voice and said "We wanted to get to know you more and maybe become your friend, since your in the same year at Hogwarts as us we-"

"Out."

"What?"

Ed sat up and glared at them eyes burning and face tightened with caution, that they all unnoticeably stepped back. " I said to get out, right now, all of you before I force you out myself."

The Weasley's and Hermione got up looked at each other then Ed, who stood holding the door open a deadly aura seemed to be coming off of him, making everyone in the room shiver.

Hermione was the first one out her head held down avoiding Ed's eyes with embarrassment.

The twins went after pausing a moment to look down at Ed, shrugging there shoulders they stepped out and followed Hermione.

Ron was almost at the heels of his older brothers, he like Hermione refused to look at Ed when he stepped out, but to Edward's surprise said "Thank you, were sorry." Under his breath.

Ginny was last but she took longer to leave, approaching Ed slowly she looked up and Ed was taken aback by the fire burning in her eyes and determined face.

"You don't have to be alone, you got more than enough people willing to be your friends and more after that. So stop being selfish and open up a little will you?"

She stormed out of the room, flaming red hair bouncing all around her. Ed blinked, closed the door, leaned against it grinning widely as his blonde hair shadowed his face.

He glanced quickly as his desk, spotting a fresh piece of paper he walked over and sat down. Like lightning he pulled out one of his pens and watched as his hand zoomed across the paper back and fourth. As this process went on he never stopped grinning and never noticed the sound of raised voices over the scratching of pen to paper.

* * *

Ed groaned clutching his throbbing twitching hand. Running a hand through his messy braid he grinned at the piece of paper laying under his automail hand.

_"It was worth it, no matter how long I was coped up in here for."_ Ed thought as he stood and stretched his cramping thighs as well. Picking up the piece of paper, he folded it and slipped it into his pants pocket.

Yawning he opened his door and stepped out into the hallway. Surprisingly instead of seeing people open doors and head down stairs they were heading upstairs instead.

He spotted one of the Weasley twins, George was it? Or Fred? Ed shook his head, he probably could easily till which twin from which, but since his head felt like it was going to spilt in half, he deemed it impossible for the moment.

"Ah Eddy finally out of the man cave?" George teased him, once spotting him walking over.

Ed rolled his eyes, reaching into the back of his pant pocket he pulled out the folded paper and shoved it into George's hands.

"Here, don't read it in till everyone is with you and your in a separate room, in were the adults won't burst on in and catch what your doing."

George raised an eyebrow, looked at the paper in his hands and grinned. "Getting serious our we Eddy dear? Never knew you liked that kind of stuff."

Ed smacked a hand over his face and dragged it down. "_Its NOT that type_ of letter if your thinking."

George winked slipping the paper into his coat pocket, as Ed mentally groaned debating whether or not if he did the right thing by giving George of all people the letter, he spent so long writing for them.

Glancing over George's shoulder he asked confused "Why is everyone heading upstairs for isn't dinner down stairs or do you wizards do things differently?"

Surprisingly George laughed, throwing his arm over Ed's shoulder he said "Ed my friend you don't realize what time it is do you, or how long you stayed in your room for?"

Ed thought for a moment before replying calmly "Shit, I been in my room for over 14 hours. You got to be kidding me."

George laughed again, drawing his arm away "Nope see you in the morning, _shorty!"_

"Don't call me small! I'll break down your feet and stick them to your head!" Ed screamed chasing George down and back up the stairs.

George stuck his tongue out at Ed as he came running at inhuman speeds towards him, gave a little wave yelling "See you in the morning peuni!" And simply vanished with a _pop_ as Ed crashed face first into a bundle of curtains with pixies in them.

Ed punched and smacked the pixies away cursing loudly. Standing up he glared at the ceiling were muffled sounds of laughter could be heard.

Sucking in a lot of air Ed roared loudly "Don't call me peuni jerk!" before stomping angrily to his bedroom and slamming the door shut

* * *

**Tee Hee, sorry it took so long many of you might be furious with me *shivers* **

**I could say I have excuses but i'm not.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 3, 4 should be coming out soon.**

**Don't**** forget to give that small cute box that says Rate and Review underneath the story a visit and hello.**

**Ideas are always welcomed.**

**See you soon!**

**Ps. Who doesn't love it when Ed gets mad about being called Short, it always makes me laugh and is very cute! **


	5. Chapter 5-Complications

I** hoped everyone enjoyed Spring Break!**

**Cause here's the next chapter! Guess what? WE got two new _volunteer's *claps happily*_**

***coughs* Can Tsunayoshi Sawada and Alphonse Elric do the disclaimer even though we don't have to?**

**Tsuna: S-sure**

**Al: No problem**

***Both look at each other*****.**

**.**

**.**

**LETS GO PEOPLE THE READERS WANT TO READ THE GOOD STUFF, HURRY IT UP! CHOP CHOP!**

**Tsuna: HIEEEE...**

**Al: SORRY...**

**Al and Tsuna: MaximumRide12345 does not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist! (rushed)**

**Teehee thanks guys, to the readers please enjoy!**

**Tsuna:Facepalms**

**Al: sighs**

* * *

Ed was very angry. No lets make that extremely pissed. Ever since coming to Grimmauld Place Ed's plans have changed and made his life miserable as it did when he spent time with Mustang.

Speaking of Mustang, Ed was not in the brightest mood with his superior commander. He recently gotten a letter from Mustang, an hour ago. The letter laid crumpled up underneath Ed's bed.

If one were to look closely the cursive writings of Colonel Roy Mustang stood out neatly on the paper, reading...

_Dear Fullmetal Runt,_

_Thanks for the last lazy-written-ass report. Next time make it understandable and professional or both _

_Lt. Hawkeye and myself will personally be after your bean sized behind. It needs to be **in ink and not written on pink paper**_

_**understand?! **Anyways back to the topic I wish to address to you._

_Remember your military examination? I have good news and great news._

_Good news. Your examination will be held at the magic school , more information will be given to you about it when you arrive._

_I, Lt. Hawkeye, and Major Armstrong shall be conducting it. Be happy Fullmetal, we are going to give you a** fun time!**_

_Great news. It has been rescheduled from the dates of September 17 to the 29th, to October 13 to November 4th._

_See you then Pipesqueak._

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Amazing- only one- Colonel Roy Mustang._

_P.S You are to wear the military uniform the time we are there also so I sent it along with your school supplies, and the owl that delivered the letter to you._

_Listen up sprout don't go trashing the stuff it costs a fortune and I am hesitant to whether or not I would replace it for you if it got broken or worse..._

_So don't break it, capeesh? _

_Over and out._

_P.s.s Your brother says hi and he recently found a kitten that is reported to look like you and named it Moyashi. Cute right?_

"Cute, my ass Mustang." Ed growled under his breath looking towards his bed that has yet to be made. Raising from the chair he was setting on he also growled "Al I also told you a million times to not pick up stray animals of the streets. Especially cats!"

*Some where in central, both Colonel Roy Mustang and Alphonse Elric sneezed*

Sighing he rubbed his face and fixed his hair back up into a braid. Stretching out his sore muscles, a light knock on his door interrupted him.

"Yes?" Edward called tiredly as his eyes lingered back to the folder on his desk.

"Ed are you in there? Can you come out here for a minute?" Ginny's voice replied muffled by the door.

Ed rolled his eyes and shouted back "Were else would I be? Yeah I'll be there in a minute, hold on."

Ed picked up his crumpled shirt that laid on the floor and yanked it on. Grabbing the file on the desk he put it under his flesh arm while his other arm reached out for the door knob. Pulling it open, he squinted at the light in the hallway and focused on Ginny who stood staring at him.

"What's up?" Ed yawned rubbing the back of his neck.

Ginny shifted tossing her red hair behind her shoulder, which Ed found really distracting, she replied stiffly "We want to talk to you, and by we- i mean my brothers and Hermione also you still have to see Harry.

Ed blinked lowering his voice a little he asked "By Harry, do you mean Harry Potter?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason, just curious..." Ed's eyes drifted away from Ginny for a moment. Ed had the feeling that if he didn't read the file Mustang given to him soon, bad things could happen. Taking the folder from underneath his arm he looked at it for several minutes in silence before looking back at Ginny.

"Give me ten minutes."

"What?"

"Give me ten minutes and I'll talk to you guys. I make a promise to you now so that I won't forget later."

Ginny was completely taken aback. She to Ed, probably wasn't expecting this response. Clearing her voice she stuttered "U-uh s-sure I guess. Do you want me to come back up and get you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll come to you instead." Ed told her eyes still transfixed on the file in his hands.

"O-okay then we're located on the third floor, last door on the left."

Ed simply nodded, showing that he understood and slowly walk back into his dim let room, closed the door behind him going right to work.

* * *

Harry's Pov.

Harry looked around to his two wonderful best friends in the world, and scowled.

"Whats the purpose of bring me here? I never seen the guy even once since I arrived." He snapped agitated at Hermione, who flinched.

"W-well Edward isn't to social. He from the moment he arrived has been locked up in the bedroom for hours, even days without coming out for food or bathroom."

Ron who was currently cleaning his wizard chess board looked up and added "He's got quiet a temper to, if you say anything about his height he gets violent and trys to beat you up."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down next to Ron letting out a defeated sigh "Yeah, I bet he gets violent all right..."

Hermione gave them both a look over her shoulder that said Say-One-More-Thing-About- It- I- Dare- You.

Shuddering from Hermione's sudden killers intent they both looked away from each other, and sat in uncomfortable silence. Hermione returned to her post as look out for Mrs. Weasley or anyone that could disrupt there on hold meeting also in silence. Huffing every know and then, switching her weight from one foot to another impatience.

Harry meanwhile, as he sat on his back away from Ron, rubbed his aching scar. Since the summer has started Harry's been getting dreams of doors along long hallways or about Cedric and how he died last year. Every time he jolted awake it would sear painfully or give a constant throb that lasted for hours. Confusion and frustration were his only to emotions he commonly felt, besides irritation.

Running his hand through his hair again, he winced slightly as his hand ran over his lighting bolt-shaped scar, but didn't bother to put it down. Closing his eyes images of Cedric flickered every once in a while causing Harry to growl lowly "Stop it Potter you swore not to think of this."

"What?" Ron asked putting his chess board away.

"Nothing," Harry replied voice lifeless and tired.

Hermione gave a small gasp, which made the two boys sit quickly up in surprise. "What is it Hermione?" Ron asked cautiously pulling Harry and himself to their feet.

"I don't believe it, she actually got him to come out..."

Harry not having the chance to ask what she meant, was slammed backwards by the force of the door being kicked open, landing hard on his bottom, and back smacking hard against the wall.

Blinking through the scattered dust he made out a rather small looking figure standing out in the front of the doorway. Ron scrambled to his feet and raced towards Hermione who took the most impact from the blow, and was still laying on the ground.

As Ron helped Hermione to her feet, the dust cleared and Harry squinting made out the figure who golden blond hair. Looking for his glasses he crammed them onto his face and looked towards the figure again, now being able to see he could point out things he didn't see before.

Not only having just golden blond hair, the figure had sharp intelligent bright golden eyes, his face was elf like pointed yet firm. Muscles the size of rocks showed through his red tank top, however the other arm looked like to Harry a metal prosthetic skillfully made by someone. He was rather small for his age, but Harry guessed him to be around fifteen.

He wore dark leather pants, travel-worn, and black boots with bright red soles. Out of the right side of his pocket Harry pointed out a chain that looked like it belong to a pocket watch and his left side had a small journal and a piece of crumpled up paper.

Harry then glanced back up to the figures face, and started at him straight in the eyes. The figure smirked at him folding his arms leaning on the doorway.

"Looking at something interesting their sunshine?" He asked eyes never leaving Harry.

Harry felt his irritation rush back and he snapped back "Not really."

The figure raised his eyebrows. A look of approval shot through his eyes and across his face, leaning off the doorway he stuck his hand out towards Harry and said "Nice to meet you Potter, my name is Edward Elric."

Harry blinked and hesitantly took his hand shaking it. "You can call me Harry."

Ed smiled widely at this and clasped his shoulder. "Sorry about the door, it looked like it could use a good kick."

Harry shrugged as Ed removed his hand from his shoulder replying, "Don't worry about it, I don't think Sirius minds. However there's always ... "

Everyone in the room shuddered at the thought, and was snapped out of it once Ginny closed whatever was left of the moldy door. Ed laughed weakly rubbing his flesh hand behind his head. Moving past Ginny he clapped his hands.

What Harry saw left him completely dumbfounded. Ed once he touched the floor with his hands let out a bright blue light, reminding Harry of lighting, that traveled quickly up the door and restoring it.

That's not all though. From a moldy, bug eaten door it was completely redone with not a trace of mold on it anywhere. The light wood off the door made the room feel as of they just moved in not to long ago.

"You can do wand less magic?" Harry blurted out, not able to keep his emotions in check any longer.

Ed stood, wiping his hands on his pants, he rolled his eyes and replied "It's not that bibblyboddity do stuff if that's what you're asking."

"Then what is it?" Ron question standing protectively next to Hermione.

Ed opened his mouth, but Hermione cut him off croaking "I-it's Alchemy."

Everyone besides Ed was confused, "alchemy?" Ginny said her voice echoing slightly off the walls.

"The art in which Men's teachings that do not speak of pain have no meaning...because humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. Alchemy is the reconstruction of matter in new forms based on the knowledge of natural laws. This world flows by obeying these laws. Death too, is a part of the flow. Accept the flow of the world.

Ed spoke as if he lost someone dear to him right then and there. His voice was laced with so much pain and regret nobody bothered to interrupt him as he spoke, all except for Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused, he was sick of all the riddles and nonsense he has been receiving already and wanted good answers.

Ed looked over at Harry and smirked, "Oh, so you can speak I was worried you we a mute or something."

Harry scowled in annoyance, then winced as a sharp pain stabbed his scar, right arm and left leg. Ed meanwhile cursed inwardly as his forehead throbbed in pain. Rubbing his temples he looked up again at Harry and said "My teacher taught me that saying if you really want to understand come to me after you can figure out the saying One is All, All is One and what its meaning is."

Hermione stepping in quickly raised her and questioned "Who was your teacher?" I thought alchemy was a lost art?" "What exactly happened to your arm and leg.? Do you have any siblings?"

Ed laughed at all of Hermione's questions and replied wiping his eyes "Man, your the first person I meet in my life time to demand all types of weird questions, and expect answers, well hold on there's always Mustang..."

Shaking his head he smiled at Hermione who blushed and adverted his glaze as he addressed her gently " My teacher is just a simple old housewife, I don't know how many times i have to keep repeating myself to you wizards but, alchemy is far from a lost art, its a science in which any human can do if they have the guts, mind, will, and _soul_ into doing so. There's laws you have to follow also so its not just any random thing, but that's for another time. Lost it in an accident, and yes i have a younger brother named Alphonse Elric.

Hermione opened her mouth again but, Ed cut her off by saying "Like I told Harry figure out the saying "One is All, All is One" if you want to understand more or- he laughed before continuing- ask me more questions, then tell me the meaning of it within a three month or less period, and if you can't I won't talk about the subject anymore."

Ron shook his head and said "Bloody hell, that's a lot to remember and do..." Clutching his stomach he suddenly moaned "When is dinner again? I'm starving!"

Ginny bonked her brother in the head with her arm and scowled "Dear god, Ronald all you think about is food!"

Ron blinked at his sister and replied back groaning "Don't call me Ronald, who are you my mother? I didn't even eat breakfast this morning or lunch!"

Hermione and Edward laughed, and watched as Ginny and Ron bickered at each other.

Harry though had enough, snapped "Can you two stop already! Ron stop being a pest and Ginny don't tease him like that, you know he doesn't like it!

Ginny and Ron both turned around and stared at Harry.

"Huh?"

"Excuse me?"

Ed coughed on his own laughter and Hermione squeaked at the tone of Harry's voice.

Harry realizing what he done sighed and said "Sorry I didn't mean to be bossy, please excuse me."

Harry turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. He headed straight upstairs into the bedroom he and Ron were sharing for the time being and collapsed on top of his bed, and knew no more.

* * *

"What just happened?" Ron asked confused

"I think Harry just had a temper tantrum, apologized and left." Hermione replied eyes never leaving the door Harry just stormed out of.

"Thanks Sherlock." Ed remarked getting to his feet.

Ginny looked at him and scowled "Don't be rude, Ed."

Shivering Ed straightened , saluting he shouted "Yes ma'am!"

Everyone in the room blinked in confusion and muttered "What?"

"Sorry old habits die hard..." Ed laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyways Ed." Ginny said turning to look at him, tucking her long red hair behind her ears.

"Yes?"

Ginny stuck out her hand and with a familiar flash of determination in her eyes, she asked loudly "Friends?"

Ed blinked in surprise by the action, he looked at Ron and Hermione who also stared at him arms out. Ed grinned, bangs shadowing his eyes he stuck out his automail hand and replied "Why not?"

Ginny grinned happily, Hermione let out a relieved breath and smiled, Ron clapped Ed hard on the shoulder and laughed. Ed smirked at all of them and before leaving he said "Oh, I should tell you now, but if you don't figure out the saying, I'll take back what I said."

Ron's mouth dropped as he screeched "You got to be kidding me!"

Ginny looked taken aback as she shouted "You dirty blackmailing runt!"

Ed lashed out on her in return yelling "WHO YOU CALLING A RUNT?! WANT ME TO SMASH YOUR PRETTY LITTLE FACE?!"

Hermione cried out "Edward stop it! Ginny calm down!"

Ginny grinned madly as laughed "BRING IT ON LITTLE MAN!"

As Hermione helplessly watched as Ron(by force), Ginny, and Edward had the battle of a life time.

* * *

*5 hours later at dinner*

"Merlin's pants what in this god forsaken world happened to you three?" Mrs. Weasley demanded as Ginny, Ron and Edward walked in the kitchen, half bleeding, dirty and bruised all over.

Ron pulled out a chair and bang his head against the table, "My pride just got taken away by my sister and a grade schooler..."

Ed twitched spinning around he growled "Wanna go for round two, pretty boy?"

Ginny huffed and turned away from Ed as he mother fussed over them. "You cheated, who said you could use alchochemy?"

Being held back by Sirius and Lupin Ed raged "And who said you can use magic? Dammit! It's Alchemy! Not Alchochemy!

"I only used it because your alchemy got in the way of our fist fight!"

"What was that, tomato head?"

"Right back at you MIDGET!"

As and Tonks held back Ginny. Sirius, Lupin, Mad-eye, and Mr. Weasley held back Ed. Sirius laughed at the sight and said to his companions as they held back Ed, "What good friends they are!"

Ed and Ginny both snapped angrily "WE ARE SO NOT FRIENDS!"

* * *

**Hee Hee FINALLY DONE! *Throws computer at wall***

** Tsuna: Maximum Ride-sama calm down!**

**Me:Sorry, Any ways to the readers i apologize it took forever to update! School, Computer deleting fan-fictions, and other things have been keeping me super busy!**

**Al: As an award the writer dedided to give you a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

* * *

**Preview**

"You finished all those books?" Hermione asked shocked

"Yeah, i figured I should know more about the magickly stuff before going to school." Ed replied bored

"Ed those books took me months to finish reading! Did you read A Hogwarts A History too?"

"Yeah, that was a easy read got any more?"

(next)

"So whats school like again?" Ed asked as he struggled into his robes Mrs. Weasley got him the day before.

Harry looked up at Ed shocked " You don't know what school life is like?"

Ed shook his head and replied "No, it's just i haven't been to school for over 10 years now."

Ron gave Ed a look "You didn't have to go to school?"

"Nope, to smart for it and being the military's dog you really don't have time for school."

Ron and Harry both muttered "What planet do you really come from?"

(Last)

Ed looked at Umbridge and snorted "My what did you do to the minister to have him let you become a teacher here?

"Excuse me?"

"I mean coming from the military and all, I never seen some so desperate for power as you are."

Umbridge turned pink, snarling at Ed she snapped "Do you want the same punishment as Potter, Mr. Elric?"

Ed grinned at her leaned back in the chair he was setting in and replied "As long as it isn't by somebody like you, then why not? Hit me with what you got **Pinky!"**

* * *

**That all you get I'm Afraid!**

**You'll get to see, Ed going with Harry to his hearing. The secret behind what Ed was doing in his room the entire time. And Ed going and arriving at Hogwarts !**

**Rate and Review and let the fun begin!**


End file.
